towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate's Voyage
Pirate's Voyage is a bonus hero campaign featuring the Pirate hero. Its rewards are primarily gold, along with several Catacombs Maps. Campaign Properties Pirate's Voyage consists of 10 missions, with all enemies possessing the Pirate's Wrath of the Sea passive skill, which provides a massive boost to critical chance while below a high health threshold (seems to be about 75% for the monsters in this campaign). The player must field the Pirate in their party, along with up to 2 other heroes, for a total of 3 heroes instead of the usual 4. However, Machines may also be used in the party, which can fill the 4th position in your team. Machines are accessed by clicking on the machines tab in hero select menu just prior to beginning a mission. Missions 1''' level 5/7/11 food 4/4/4 Monsters * 2x Goblin | 1x Bandit Cutthroat * 1x Ogre | 1x Bandit Cutthroat, 1x Orc Shaman, 1x Bandit Leader * 2x Bandit Cutthroat, 1x Ogre | 1x Orc Shaman, 1x Bandit Leader Treasure Chest * 1 , 200 * 300 * 400 '''2 level 7/10/14 food 4/4/16 Monsters * 1x Zombie | 1x Skeletal Archer, 1x Skeletal Mage * 3x Zombie * 1x Giant Zombie | 1x Skeletal Mage, 1x Skeletal Archer Treasure Chest * 450 * 550 * 700 3''' level 10/13/18 food 4/12/32 Monsters * 2x Plague Zombie | 2x Goblin Magus * 1x Orc Warrior | 3x Orc Scout * 2x Orc Warrior, 1x Plague Zombie | 2x Bandit Leader Treasure Chest * 1 , 500 * 600 * 750 '''4 level 15/19/25 food 20/38/60 Monsters * 1x Frozen Blood Executioner | 1x Frozen Blood Conjurer, 1x Frozen Blood Veteran * 2x Giant Spider, 1x Ogre Spirittalker | 2x Giant Spider * 2x Ogre Brute | 1x Black Fist Evoker Treasure Chest * 700 * 800 * 900 5''' level 20/24/31 food 40/56/84 Monsters * 2x Ogre Brute | 1x Undead Warlord * 3x Troll | 2x Bandit Marksman * 2x Mountain Giant | 1x Undead Warlord, 1x Bandit Marksman Treasure Chest * 1 , 1000 * 1250 * 1500 '''6 level 28/33/41 food 72/92/124 Monsters * 1x Covenant Guardian | 1x Covenant Assassin, 1x Covenant Witch * 3x Dark Fanatic * 1x Armored Troll | 3x Corrupted Inquisitor Treasure Chest * 1500 * 1800 * 2100 7''' level 35/41/50 food 100/124/160 Monsters * 2x Ghoul | 1x Corrupted Inquisitor, 1x Evil Acolyte * 3x Black Fist Enforcer | 1x Lesser Lich * 2x Ghoul, 1x Evil Acolyte | 1x Corrupted Inquisitor, 1x Lesser Lich Treasure Chest * 2 , 2000 * 2500 * 3000 '''8 level 45/52/62 food 140/168/208 Monsters * 1x Demonic Watcher (level 60/106/160 on normal/hard/extreme) * 3x Ghoul | 3x Vampire Lord * 2x Plague Demon, 1x Putrid Hulk | 1x Corrupted Inquisitor, 1x Vile Priest Treasure Chest * 3000 * 3500 * 4000 9''' level 55/62/74 food 180/208/256 Monsters * 3x Lesser Demon | 1x Vicious Overseer * 2x Dark Fanatic | 2x Vile Assassin, 1x Demon Watcher * 1x Dark Fanatic, 1x Lesser Demon, 1x Vile Assassin | 1x Vicious Overseer, 1x Demonic Watcher, 1x Black Fist Evoker Treasure Chest * 3 , 5000 * 6000 * 7000 '''10 level 65/73/85 food 220/252/300 Monsters * 2x Vampire Lord, 1x Cannon | 2x Covenant Witch, 1x Corrupted Inquisitor | 1x Frozen Blood Conjurer, 1x Black Fist Evoker, 1x Lesser Lich * 2x Cannon, 1x Undead Warlord | 1x Ghoul, 1x Giant Spider, 1x Evil Acolyte * 2x Putrid Hulk, 1x Ghoul | 1x Giant Spider, 1x Covenant Witch, 1x Vicious Overseer | 1x Vicious Overseer * 2x Cannon | 2x Frozen Blood Executioner, 1x Cannon | 2x Bombard, 1x Pirate Treasure Chest * 8,250 * 10,000 * 11,800 Treasure Chest Summary * 81,050 gold * 8 Catacombs Maps minimum food: 2992 Strategy Stage 10 for players below 55: Chill Turret Pirate Blackguard/Necromancer Cleric Two variants of the strategy exist, one with Blackguard and one with Necromancer. It is hard to verify which one is better, so just choose the one which has the most stars (preferably 7). Be warned--this is the most luck-based mission in the entire game. There are an overwhelming number of things that have to go in your favor in order for you to succeed. Many of these things are enemy targeting and crit vs. non-crit. Even with the use of potions, it may still seem like the stage is impossible if luck doesn't go your way. If you feel like you can't beat the mission, it may be possible that you are simply getting unlucky and you need a few (or a lot) more tries before you succeed, so don't be discouraged, but be persistent. Level 55 players can neuter luck somewhat via The Fortress, which eliminates the fear of crits, and other tier 2 gear in general to make heroes more powerful stat-wise. Bring Rare or above Heal, Immune, and Resurrect potions to be used in the final wave if necessary. The first wave is not too difficult, but it can cause some problems. Make sure that you target the Cannon first, followed by the debuffers and then the Covenant Witches. If using a Death Glare/Deadliness Blackguard, remember to strategically use stuns to amplify his damage. Frost Bolt does ''count as a stun and ''does increase Blackguard's damage! In the case of Necromancer, be wary about using Energy Drain too often, because it will eventually activate all enemies' Wrath of the Sea at the same time. The Chill Turret will probably die many times over the course of the battle, so Resurrect it whenever needed. Otherwise, just play the waiting game until you clear the field. Waves 2 and 3 should offer no problems as long as you target the Cannons first. Make sure to end each wave with full health and full soul energy. Congratulations on making it to wave 4, because this is where the "fun" begins. The Pirate is the most dangerous enemy on the field, so make sure you stun him whenever a stun skill appears. With your other attacks/debuffs, kill each Cannon and Bombard one at a time. Revive the Chill Turret ASAP if it perishes; Pirate is not as much of a priority. Unfortunately, unless your RNG is flawless, you will often find yourself in difficult situations, such as losing Chill Turret while Resurrect is still on cooldown, or worse, losing Cleric. This is what the potions are for--Heal and Immune to be used on Cleric for additional safety, and Resurrect to be used on either Cleric or the Chill Turret (only in a dire situation). If luck is with you, you will live through the relentless cannon fire and eventually defeat the enemy Pirate to win the battle! Earlier stages: Very new players can opt to use an Iron Wall as their machine of choice for the high defense and immunity to crits. Since it cannot be healed or revived, bring nothing but damage dealers to the battle. Later players can use a Suit of Arms, which serves as a decent tank as well as having a taunt and crit immunity. Cleric is a necessity for healing and reviving, and the other hero should be a single-target damage dealer like Blackguard or a support hero like Warmaster. Another option is to use a Runic Construct as the machine of choice. It has impeccable Attack, Defense (both of which are increased further by Overload, which does not wear off between waves), and Armor (which is increased further by Hard to Kill). But the best choice by far is the Chill Turret due to its game-changing 20+% cooldown increase for all enemies. Essentially it is the equivalent of having a Call to Arms active at all times. Such a bonus gives your side far more actions than the opposing side and greatly increases your chances of winning. Strategy Ninja, Pirate and Chill Turret "Ninja" "Cleric" "Pirate" "Chill Turret" The first three rounds are very easy, just eliminate the monsters that weaken your team or that stun, thus eliminating them easy. But in the last round you have to be fast enough not to receive a shower of "true damage" shots from the cannons and also from the Pirate, in addition to the Bombardment. Abuse the ability to stun the Ninja and centralize the target on the cannons first, then on the bombard and lastly on the Pirate, always centralizing the healing on the Cleric and also on the Ninja to not be eliminated fast. With luck, Ninja will quickly apply a crit hit and eliminate cannons much faster and the bombard very fast. Category:Campaign Category:Hero Campaign